Crusade Against the Moon
by Vita Rubella
Summary: After a three year absence, Kagome finally returns to the feudal era. Yet her high hopes for a happy future are crushed and only made more difficult by the warring sanctions that are wreaking havoc amongst countless villages. With a heavy heart and death always peeking around the corner, Kagome gropes with this being her new home.


**Crusade Against the Moon**

Chapter One : Homecoming

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor the characters from the show.<p>

* * *

><p>'This time, it <em>will <em>work.'

Kagome had seenthe sky beckoning out to her from the bottom of the well. A soft breeze with the scent of trees had caressed her face like a sweet kiss. It was _time_. She had to go, wanted to go.

_Needed _to go.

So there she was, falling down back into time. With a feeling of euphoria, her body became weightless.

Enchanted, she watched stars materialize before her eyes by the thousands. They glittered and zipped by, reminding her of Inuyahsa's _Meidou __Zangetsuha. _She remembered thinking a long time ago that if she reached out far enough, she might just be able to touch one. Suddenly there was a familiar burst of blue light, blinding her for a short moment. Her heart danced with anticipation. Blue space turned to purple, melding, wrapping around her, then fading.

Softly, her toes touched down. From the inside, the well looked the same; stony gray and brown. Long winding roots curled out at her.

She found herself wondering, what if? What _if _it hadn't worked? Would this time be just like all the others? Would she return home, broken, defeated, _lost? _Would she have to continue living aimlessly, and inevitably choose an empty future she wanted nothing to do with?

She closed her eyes and took a deep shaky breath.

The refreshing scent of trees slowly filled her lungs, spreading through her body, washing away her panic until she felt a calmness to the tips of her toes.

With her hope renewed, she opened her eyes and looked up.

'_The sky.' _

She stared in wonder as it peeked down at her, inviting and teasing. It was the clearest blue sky she had ever seen. Trees splayed on the edges, waving to and fro. Birds sang, dipped, crossed, and disappeared from view.

'I made it.'

A dizzying feeling came over her as endorphins rushed to her head. The well seemed to move around her, disorientating her. She took a step back to steady herself.

Then something she recognized, a sound she knew; a gentle patting on the ground. It was fast, getting closer and closer. Each step a little louder than the last.

Her eyes dilated the second she processed the sound. Emotions suddenly overwhelmed her and she couldn't stop the small cry that escaped her lips. The well creaked as a shadow crossed over her body. She looked on, her wide eyes stinging with tears.

Moving without realizing it, her shaky fingers lifted slowly, reaching. She swallowed the lump in her throat. His hand, so much bigger than her own, grabbed hers, and light as a feather lifted her out.

She was on the other side.

Kagome landed on the rim of the well, and all she could focus on were his golden eyes. Those eyes that haunted her every time she closed her own. She quickly realized she'd never seen anything or anyone more beautiful, more magical than him in her entire life. Everything about him was surreal. His white hair danced in the breeze, casting a spell and tangling intricately with her own, never to release her again.

She wanted to laugh, cry, hug him, and kiss him... but instead she heard herself speaking; her body again, doing things on its own. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She swallowed and took a breath, trying desperately to control her emotions. "Were you waiting all this time?"

"Idiot." He responded immediately. His rough words were whispered with affection and endearing to her ears. "What have you been up to?"

Their locked hands were trembling between them. Her blue skirt ruffled in the wind, his red pants brushed against her knees, and her cheeks heated up with a blush. She would have thrown herself at him if their friends hadn't chosen that exact moment to greet her.

She was surrounded in a rush. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo hugged her at once. Teary-eyed she laughed and squeezed them back.

The questions began immediately. One after the other and molded into incoherent words. Overwhelmed, she eyed Inuyasha as they absentmindedly pushed him to the back of the group. Returning her gaze, he stepped back quietly, a rare smile gracing his lips, and for a brief moment, everyone's voices muffled and disappeared.

Inuyasha was _happy. _

After the countless heart aches, horrors, and losses...her brave, stubborn, bittersweet demon of a man was _smiling_. As he stood there with his arms relaxed at his sides, his forest swaying behind him, and the grass tickling between his toes; Kagome felt a warmth spread to her very soul. She knew she would never forget this moment.

Closing her eyes, she gave him the biggest smile she could muster, not caring how ridiculous she might look. He deserved it. He deserved more. And she would do anything she could to give him everything.

Returning to her group of friends, she kept up with their questions as best as she could. Sango grabbed her hand and led her to the village. Everyone followed and chattered merrily, and before she even realized it, she was being ushered into Kaede's hut.

The older woman let her spoon clatter to the ground and gave her an impressively strong hug, pulling a laugh out of Kagome. A preteen Rin followed in and greeted her with a smile full of adult teeth. Then she was introduced to Sango and Miroku's twins and infant son who was being held by Kohaku, he offered a shy hello.

The thick aroma of stew filled the small room and hit Kagome with a sense of deja vu, vanquishing the home sickness she'd been plagued with for years. She had studied relentlessly and overworked herself as a distraction from the past: of the fresh wooded scents of this world, the thrilling adventures, and how the wind would tangle in her hair as she rode against her courageous protector. She felt the corners of her lips lift as the ache in her chest ebbed away.

They made their seats around the brewing pot as Kaede tended to it. Kagome patted the spot next to her with a goofy smile, inviting Inuyasha towards her. He grumbled something about wenches already bossing him around which rose a cheery laugh from the group, and walked to her anyway.

Looking around, she took in the sight of her chattering friends. Three years had been far too long. Necessary, but ... she had missed out on so much...

She had missed out on a marriage, the birth of three children, the tiny growth spurt of little Shippo and Rin. She ruffled the boy's hair and asked him about his kitsune exams. He bounced on his rump expectantly while he told her about the new tricks he could do. "I even got Inuyasha a few times!"

"Did you now?" She laughed, glancing at Inuyasha. She was acutely aware of his body next to hers. All her senses trained on him. His presence was comforting yet nerve wracking all the same. It made her feel incredibly antsy!

Clearly not paying attention to Shippo, Inuyasha made no remarks about getting caught by his pranks. His face was slightly turned towards the middle of the group where Kaede was cooking, she would have thought he was looking at the old woman. Instead, he peered at her silently, chocolate flecks swirling inside a pool of honey. Bewildered, she watched his eyes roam about her face, down her arms and body, painstakingly slow, until he finally tore them away.

Her heart pounded furiously inside her and she averted her eyes just as quickly. Looking at her like that, what could he have possibly been thinking? She realized she had been holding her breath and granted her lungs to breathe again.

She squeezed her skirt with shaking hands and tried to distract herself. "Ah," she cleared her throat and tried again, all while forcing away the memory of Inuyasha's eyes on her. "I'm so sorry," she bowed down low to hide her red face from her friends. "I didn't exactly plan this." Wait, no, that was wrong. She tried again as the group quieted down and stared at her, perplexed. "The well never worked again after I left. But today," she sat back up and looked at each of them, "I felt something _different._ Somehow, I knew I'd be able to return." She glanced over at Inuyasha who was now looking at her in full attention, his eyes a bit wider than before. Trying not to fidget under his scrutiny, she put her small fist against her still racing heart. "I could feel the well calling to me, and then I saw the sky."

Miroku was the first to respond, albeit hesitantly. "Lady Kagome, do you think someone opened the well?

She shook her head, her hair tickling her cheeks. "I don't know how or why I'm here, but I'm so happy to see every single one of you again. You see, this was so unexpected!" She opened her empty hands - palms up toward them, "I wasn't able to bring any gifts! I'm so sorry!"

Sango's laugh shocked Kagome, she'd never heard it so boisterous before. Slowly, it dawned on her that her friends were not the same people she had left behind. They had grown past all the pain. They had healed and started new lives. She would need to get to know them all over again.

Squeezing her newborn to her chest with her cheeks pink from merriment, Sango looked up at Kagome, her eyes twinkling. "Kagome, please! You don't need to bring us anything! Having you here again is more than any of us could have hoped for!"

Face full of mischief, Miroku pushed his feet towards Sango and wiggled his toes. With a laugh that filled the room, she tried swatting him away with the hand not holding their newborn son. Their twin girls were full of energy, chasing each other with their arms in the air, giggling crazily while winding between their parents over and over.

The setting sun casted a hazy yellow glow around the room, it's golden fingers reaching prettily through the windows. Rin paced about, serving everyone their plates. Kagome received hers and thanked the young girl. After blowing at her food, she moved it around with her chopsticks, pulled out some noodles and blew again, "so, how has everything been since we destroyed the jewel?"

"Don't be stupid Kagome," Inuyasha's voice practically cut her off. His eyes burning through her once more, "_y__ou_ destroyed the jewel, there was no one else."

Kagome balked in surprise and choked on her food. Coughing, she glanced up at him, 'was that supposed the be some kind of compliment?' Bits of broth spluttered out randomly and she forced herself to swallow what ever she had left before taking in some much needed air. She quickly put the bowl on the floor, the contents sloshing around the rim.

Shippo jumped up, his slightly longer legs floating as he patted her back. "Inuyasha! You idiot!"

Finishing his food, Inuyasha let it clatter beside his feet and pointed menacing chopsticks at him. "Watch it runt."

Miroku and Sango looked up over their bowls amused, slurping at their noodles and veggies merrily. Clearing her throat, Kagome let out a hearty laugh. "Guys I'm okay!" She turned and snatched Shippo from the air, squeezing him in a hug. He bristled for a moment before settling in.

Leaning her head against the little fox's crown, she peeked up at Inuyasha and sighed happily. Something about the way he was speaking to her, looking at her, acting towards her... was so._.. intimate. _And if she were to be honest with herself, she found that she quite liked it.

Taking comfort from the boy in her arms, she decided to be bold as well. She spoke before she lost her wits. Grabbing his attention, she let the fondness she felt for him slowly wind around every word, "I really missed you guys".

Eyes going wide as eggs, Inuyasha blinked once, twice, face coloring more each time. His adorable ears swiveling around like satellites... her smile broadened shyly and he suddenly knew what she really meant.

Sango laughed softly, drawing their attention. She placed her bowl down gently, and rubbed her newborn's delicate head. "We missed you too Kagome, very much."

"Yeah!" Shippo peeked up from beneath her arms, "especially Inuyasha! He checked the well every three days!"

"Wh-what?" She stuttered, shocked, and looked up at the man in question.. who was now standing over them. She leaned back on one hand to escape from his menacing aura, Shippo flailed his legs, yelling her name for protection. But she was too dumbfounded to act.

_He checked every three days, for three years. _That familiar ache in her heart returned, pulling at her painfully.

In a blur of red and white, Shippo was no longer in her arms. Both demons were gone from the hut. She looked to her friends who laughed and shook their heads.

"This has happened before." Miroku explained, "earlier today, to be exact." His daughters finished their bowls and threw themselves at his lap, sighing sleepily. He rubbed their backs in soothing circles.

"We hadn't known he was being so persistent until Shippo let us in on the secret." Sango continued, looking on at Kagome with an expectant smile.

Touching her cheek, Kagome responded in understanding, "ah." _He checked every three days... _The words played over and over in her mind, distracting her.

The room quieted down. Everyone spoke to each other in hushed voices. Kagome observed her friends silently while finishing her plate. She could still hardly believe she was back. The sight alone seemed like a memory, like it wasn't really there, like if she reached out, it'd all ripple and dissolve away until she woke up only to realize it was all a dream.

Noticing that the sky was darkening and Inuyasha hadn't returned, she got up to excuse herself, but a little snore undulated through the air, pulling a soft laugh from the mother. "Looks like we should head home. The little ones will be soaring through the clouds soon".

Walking towards them, Kagome held out her arms, "I can help bring one."

Miroku thanked her and handed over one of his daughters.

"What's her name?" She asked quietly.

"Miyako." Miroku whispered.

To think that such a small miracle had a chance of not living, that if anything in their fight for the jewel had gone wrong the girl and her sister would have ceased to exist! Overcome with emotions, Kagome almost cried.

Her watery gaze took in the child's features. Small pink lips, gorgeously curled eyelashes, and four little freckles the shape of a diamond under the corner of her right eye. "Miyako," she repeated in awe, "beautiful child." Her friends had created children out of their love. Little people to look after and care for. She sighed happily, they were doing so well, and they deserved it.

She followed them out of the hut to their home. It wasn't too far from Kaede's, probably a block's length away. Inuyasha was still not around. She looked up at the neighboring roofs suspiciously, thinking she might have caught a glimpse of his hair, but found nothing.

Entering the small home, she tucked Miyako into her futon and hugged her friends goodnight. Sango held her a bit longer, successfully squeezing out a few more tears, "I'm so glad you made it back," she whispered. Pushing away and holding Kagome at arms length, she smiled, her loosely tied hair bunching up around her shoulders, "let's meet up again tomorrow."

Kagome nodded clumsily and wiped at her lashes. "I'll be here first thing in the morning."

Sango exhaled, clearly relieved, and spun Kagome around, a mischievous smile on her face, "now go get him tiger!"

Startled, Kagome was suddenly pushed out of the hut, the door flap banging noisily against its frame.

The clean night air filled her lungs, and her head went dizzy with the sight before her.

In a daze, she walked up beside the man who had relentlessly haunted her dreams. He inhaled deeply, his red clad chest rising slowly, then contracting. His face turned up, nose pointing towards the sky, his eyes closed. He looked so serene. She smiled as a fuzzy ear flicked her way.

Hypnotized, she reached out for his moon kissed hair and drug her hand down its length, the strands cascaded through her fingers until they slipped free.

He titled his head towards her and opened his eyes lazily. They watched each other silently, unspoken words and emotions flowing between them. They also had so much to catch up on. Inuyasha was the only one who hadn't filled her in with what he had been up to, although that hadn't stopped Shippo from putting in his two cents.

Turning from her, he swiftly bent to one knee, "get on".

She walked towards him obediently. "Where are we going?"

"Are you tired?"

She pursed her lips, "a bit," and quietly reached for him. Her fingers twitched on his shoulders. The familiar feel of his haori was comforting. Yet the sudden urge to hold him coursed through her. Before she could change her mind, she bent down and wrapped her arms around him. He reached back for her legs slowly, hands hovering close, his claws tickling her skin. 'Oh.' She thought when he grabbed her, 'this feels _different._'

"I can take you back to Kaede's if you want."

"No," she answered quickly, almost desperately. She tightened her arms, holding herself close against him. She couldn't go back yet, she wanted to be with him a little bit longer. Overwhelmed by the feelings rushing through her, she stuffed her face in his hair to hide her embarrassment.

She peeked up when she felt him move. He had turned his face towards her, an elfish smile gracing his features, a pointy fang barely peeking through, almost as if he were trying to stop himself from chuckling.

Her throat went dry. He was like a painting, absolutely stunning. His eyes and hair were glowing down at her, the moon created a silver lining around his face, a stark contrast to the darkness surrounding him. She took advantage of the sight and ingrained it in her memory. The slender curve of his nose, the sharp line of his jaw, the way the corners of his eyebrows jutted through his bangs, his deep forest musky smell – of pine trees and syrup...

He squeezed her thighs, eyes going wide she focused back at him. This time his fang peeked out completely. "Let's go for a run, Kagome."

He took off before she could answer. Scrambling to keep her grip, with three steps and one giant leap, they were soaring through the air. Exhilarated, she closed her eyes and leaned back. She was weightless again. Somewhere in the thick of the trees, an owl hooted. A little further back she could hear the whispers of a stream. There was no other feeling like this one. Nothing else in the world could compare to it.

All the empty nights she had spent in her time alone, studying, drowning herself with distractions, trying not to think of the nightmares from the past; she had been so traumatized after the final battle that deep inside, she was afraid of returning, afraid of the dangers, afraid of the hurt, the pain.

But this, _this _was worth it.

Ever so slowly, they descended, gliding down smoothly. With the grace of a cat, Inuyasha landed on a flakey branch, it creaked in protest, pine needles detaching and hovering around their faces for a split second before he pushed off again, and higher they went, like the streak of a shooting star across the sky.

How could she have forgotten this? The _good _parts of being here.

Above them, the moon shone full and bright, lighting different pockets through the trees and paths for Inuyasha to follow. She didn't know how long they had run or how far the distance, and quite frankly, she didn't care. After a few more moments of basking in each other's ethereal high, she leaned towards his back to rest her cheek. "...I couldn't have done it without you, Inuyasha."

The said half demon slowed his run to a jog, bounding through the branches steadily, lower and lower until they reached the ground. Slowing to a even pace, his bare feet crunched the twigs and dead leaves loudly. "You're talkin' about the jewel again, aren't you?" He sounded almost... disappointed.

She nodded sleepily against him. "Back at the hut," she yawned, "you said-"

He shrugged. "We don't talk much about it anymore."

"Oh." She opened her eyes and watched the large trees go by in dark shades of green and blue. His back was exceptionally warm. "I'm sorry."

She should have been more considerate. Of course they don't talk about it anymore, their lives are finally as they should be - normal.. happy. Who would ever want to bring such awful things up again? She hesitated, a thought crossing her mind. "I could never forget the sight of you, Inuyasha," she squeezed him, trying to comfort herself desperately. Her voice quivered. "The sight of you disappearing before my very eyes."

Inuyasha's chest tightened painfully, the memory was difficult for him as well; watching her fade from view with tears streaming down her face, until black engulfed him and he'd found himself at the bottom of the well, staring in horror at the dirt before him. He remembered how he'd wanted to lash out and tare the well down from the inside out. Destroying it for destroying him. But instead, he fell back exhausted, knowing it was futile. Knowing that this time it was out of his control.

"Am I really here?" She asked herself quietly, her tired mind in a haze.

He grazed his thumb on her thighs, trying to convince himself as well, and managed to choke out gruffly, "you feel real enough to me."

She hummed pleasantly against his back, "I've missed the sound of-" she inhaled deeply, her heart becoming more steady with each step he took, "-of your voice."

Inuyasha stepped to the edge of the tree line of his forest. The village slumbered peacefully below. Closing his eyes, he sighed, and like a prayer, whispered her name into the night.

* * *

><p>(AN)

I probably wrote this chapter a million times before I finally uploaded it. I wanted the pairing in this to be a surprise, but maybe the title gives it away? Regardless, I sincerely hope whoever reads this enjoys it. May Inuyasha live on in our hearts.

~Rubella


End file.
